parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Orinoco Hood part 7 - Archery Tournament
trumpeting *Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear: snickering Goosewing, this is a red-letter day. A coup d'at, to coin a Norman phrase. *Dr. Von Goosewing: Oh, yes, indeed, sire. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Your plan to capture Orinoco Hood in public is sheer genius. chuckling Goosewing, no one sits higher than the king. Must I remind you, Goosewing? tongue *Dr. Von Goosewing: Oh, oh, forgive me, sire. stuttering I didn't mean to... *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: My trap is baited and set... ...and then revenge! Ah, revenge! *Dr. Von Goosewing: Shh! Not so loud, sire. Remember, only you and I know, and your secret is my secret. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Stop! giggles Stop hissing in my ear. Secret? What secret? *Dr. Von Goosewing: Why, the capture of Orinoco Hood, sire. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: That insolent blackguard. Ooh! I'll show him who wears the crown! *Dr. Von Goosewing: I share your loathing, sire. That scurrilous scoundrel who fooled you with that silly disguise, who dared to rob you and made you look utterly ridiculous... *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Enough! Goosewing, you deliberately dodged. *Dr. Von Goosewing: But... But... Sire, please. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Stop sniveling and hold still. *Dr. Von Goosewing: Thank you, sire. *Nellie: Oh, Sylvia, I'm so excited. But how will I recognize him? *Sylvia: Oh, he'll let you know somehow. That young rogue of yours is full of surprises, my dear. *Orinoco: There she is, Little Berk. Isn't she beautiful? *Rogg: Cool it, lover boy. Your heart's runnin' away with your head. *Tobermory: Oh, stop worrying. This disguise would fool my own mother. *Rogg: chuckling Yeah, but your mom ain't here. You gotta fool old bushel britches. *Tobermory: Stiletto, Your Honor? *Stiletto: Yeah. *Tobermory: Meetin' ya face-to-face is a real treat. A real treat. *Stiletto: Well, now, thank you. chuckling Oh, excuse me. I gotta go win this tournament. *Rogg: Hey, old Orinoco's not a bad actor. But wait till he sees this scene I lay on Prince Lotso. Ah! Me lord. My esteemed royal sovereign of the realm. The head man himself. You're beautiful. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: laughs He has style, eh, Goosewing? French *Rogg: laughing You took the words right out of my mouth, LOHB. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: "LOHB"! I like that. Do you know I do? Snoops, put it on my luggage. LOHB. guffawing LOHB. Yes. *Dr. Von Goosewing: Hmph! And you? Who might you be, sir? *Rogg: I am Sir Rogg, king of Chutney. And don't stick your tongue out at me, kid. And now, Your Mightiness, allow me to lay some protocol on you. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Oh, no. Uh, forgive me, but I lose more jewels that way than... Please sit down. *Rogg: Thanks, LOHB. Couldn't get a better seat than this, could you? The royal box. Oh! Hey! Hey, wait a minute! What's... Oh, excuse me, buster. *Dr. Von Goosewing: "Buster"? You, sir, have taken my seat. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Goosewing, with you around, who needs a court jester? continues laughing Now get out there and keep your snake eyes open for you know who. *Dr. Von Goosewing: You... You mean, I... I'm being dismissed? *Rogg: You heard His Mightiness. Move it, creepy. Get lost. Begone, long one. *Dr. Von Goosewing: What cheek! "Creepy"? "Buster"? "Long one"? Who does that dopey duke think he is? *Count Duckula: Now, he's up to somethin', Goofy. *Goofy: Yeah. Come on! *Tobermory: Ah, Your Ladyship. Beggin' your pardon, but it's a great honor to be shootin' for the favor of a lovely lady like yourself. I hopes I win the kiss. *Nellie: Oh! Well, thank you, my thin-legged archer. giggling I wish you luck... whispering with all my heart. *Dr. Von Goosewing: echoing Hmm... I wonder. *Baron Greenback: Your Highness, with your royal permission, we are ready to begin. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Proceed, captain! *Baron Greenback: The tournament of the golden arrow will now begin. *cheers *trumpeting *drumroll *cheers *whistles *Boo Boo Bear: Yay, Yogi! *boos *cheers *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: A perfect bull's-eye. Well, well. *Rogg: That's what you call pullin' it back and lettin' it go, LOHB. *Tobermory: I'm gonna win that golden bullet, and then I'm gonna present meself to the lovely Nellie and... *Stiletto: Listen, scissorbill, if you shoot half as good as you blabbermouth, you're better'n Orinoco Hood. *Tobermory: Orinoco Hood, he says! Wowee! I'm tiptop, all right, but I'm not as good as he is. *(crowd cheers) *Rogg: That kid's got class. Ain't he, LOHB? *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Indeed he has, Rogg. (chuckles) Bravo! Uh, bravo! Yes. *Tobermory: Oh, um, by the way. I hear you're havin' a bit of trouble gettin' your hands on that Orinoco Hood. *Stiletto: He's scared of me, that's what he is. You notice he didn't show up here today. Huh! I could spot him through them phony disguises. *Dr. Von Goosewing: (echoing) It's him! It's Orinoco Hood! I just can't wait till I tell the Majesty. (chuckling) *Count Duckula (dubbing Jack Skellington's voice): I am the Pumpkin King, Ha ha ha ha! *Dr. Von Goosewing (dubbing Jimmy Hibbert's voice): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (then dubbing Sir Hiss' voice) Unhand me, you... (grunts) Please, please! I don't drink! (sloshing) *Baron Greenback: Attention, everyone. The final contestants are... Sheriff of Stiletto... boos ...and the red-headed settler from Devonshire. (crowd cheers) *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: My dear, I suspect you favor the gangly youth, hmm? *Nellie: Uh, why, yes, Lotso. Well, at least he amuses me. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: (laughs) Coincidently, my dear young lady, he amuses me too. *Baron Greenback: For the final shootout, move the target back three paces. *Stiletto: You heard him, Genie! Get goin'! Move it, you birdbrain. And remember what you're supposed to do. *Genie: Yes, sir, Stiletto, sir. *crowd boos. *Stiletto: Well, that shot wins the golden bullet, the kiss and the whole caboodle. *crowd gasps *crowd cheers *Goofy: Yay! He did it, he did it, he did it! *Baron Greenback whispers. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Movies-scenes Category:Robin Hood Parts